


Magic Mike: Take 2

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: I'm A F*cking Stripper [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ashton, Boys Kissing, Car Park Sex - Kinda, Flirting, M/M, Mashton, Massive Crush, Michael Is Such A Tease, Mild Kink, Outdoor Fun, Second Time, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper!Michael, Top Michael, University, University Sex, ashton is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton always knew that his crush on Michael was leading him nowhere since Michael did not really know of his existence but after that surprise and one time with Michael, he definitely was not expecting a second one.</p><p>P.S: You may want to read this one first, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4280619">Magic Mike</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mike: Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing this one.

Ashton walked down the long corridor, taking a left turn, and hummed to the song that played on his IPod, as he made his way to his locker. He dropped his black backpack on the grey floor and gathered his stuff, readying himself for his morning class. Another normal day at university; the same half-full corridor, a few students chattering about, others laughing at something, the same faces going through their lockers. Everything was the same, except for that day, Ashton spotted a familiar face at the far end of the corridor. _‘Michael,’_ Ashton sighed contentedly upon seeing the one person he secretly had a crushed on. But suddenly Ashton felt nervous as all the memories of that night flashed in front of his eyes; Michael getting out of the box, Michael flashing his gorgeous smile, Michael stripping, Michael sexy dances, Michael in those tiny leather shorts, Michael in his bed. Damn!

Ashton felt a shiver ran down his spine at those thoughts and quickly gathered whatever he needed before closing his locker and shoving his bag on his right shoulder. Turning on his heels, he walked towards the staircase, debating whether to go down or not, considering that his class was on that very floor. In fact, it was right beside where Michael was hanging out with a couple of girls, girls who shared same class as him. _‘Damn that boy,’_ Ashton cursed in his head. It had been more than a week since his birthday and Ashton had not been able to get the picture of a sultry Michael doing those fucking moves and finishing him off in the bedroom, out of his head. Every time those images came to his mind, Ashton would feel his cheeks heat up and he took a deep breath; that was not the right time and place to blush. Ashton turned his face to the side as a girl looked right at him; that was most definitely embarrassing. He bit his bottom lip and leant against the railing, still unable to decide where he wanted to go. It was not like he was scared to talk to Michael, he just felt really nervous whenever the blonde was around; after all, he had the biggest crush on the boy. Ashton made a face; did Michael remember him, at all? He was stripper and he probably slept around, with lots of people, all the time; he was not going to remember every single one of them.

“I’m just being stupid,” Ashton shook his head and took a deep breath; he was probably just over-reacting. “Yeah, I’m probably just one of those people that he doesn’t remember.”

The curly head adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, deciding that he would just ignore the blonde and casually walk to his class. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. Ashton sighed again; that was easier said than done. He turned to the left and looked at Michael who was still animatedly talking to two girls, his back pressed against the wall. For the first time that day, Ashton took in the blonde’s appearance; he was dressed completely different from Ashton’s party but he still looked stunningly hot.

Ashton straightened himself when he noticed Michael waving at the girls and looked around him. “Damn, he’s coming this way.” Ashton panicked.

He quickly walked down the concrete stair cases and tried to find a spot to hide; he could not have Michael see him in that state. Definitely not when he knew that his cheek were tinted pink from all the memories of the blonde. Ashton hurried behind a column and closed his eyes, hoping that he had not been spotted. Sighing in relief as Michael headed towards another building, Ashton hugged the column and thanked it for saving his ass. When he was sure that Michael was out of sight, Ashton checked his watched and cursed under his breath; he was late. He was so busy contemplating a certain blonde that he did not even realised that it was already thirty minutes past his class time.

Deciding to do what he usually would not, Ashton chose to skip his class and instead walked towards the car park. How did he let that happen? He was usually a very punctual and responsible guy; that was definitely the Michael effect. He unlocked his car and tossed his stuffs into the passenger seat before getting in and closing the door. Ashton closed his eyes and leant against his car seat as he took a deep breath. Drumming his fingers against his thigh, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and wondered what he could possibly do. Ever since his little adventure with Michael, Ashton had not really been acting like himself; and boy, it was about time he did something about it.

“I’ll just have to busy myself with something else and try to restrain myself from thinking about him,” Ashton said out loud.

Ashton slid down in his seat and thought about a few things that he would do to keep his mind busy, but sadly, he could not come up with anything. Then he remembered it, his little encounter with Luke earlier that morning. The younger boy had given him a book that he _‘had specially gotten for Ashton’_ and he did not have time to check it out because again that day, Ashton was late. He was having that dream about Michael naked in his bed… _‘Wait!’_ the curly head halted that thought; no, no more Michael for the day. So because of that, Ashton had missed his alarm. Shaking his head, he pulled the book out of his backpack and set it in his lap.

“Fucking stupid Luke,” Ashton muttered when he read the title: _‘I Fell In Love With A Stripper.’_

Even though he was mentally kicking Luke for messing with him, Ashton opened the book anyway. He slipped on his glasses and flipped through to the first page, beginning the first chapter. After reading a few pages, Ashton had to admit; it was a pretty good novel. He was half-way through a sentence when he was disturbed by a knock on his window. Slipping his glasses off, Ashton placed it in the passenger seat, along with the book, and smiled when he looked out the window. Standing outside was Michael, with one hand on top of the car and the other on his hip. His hips was slightly pushed to the side and he had a smile on. Ashton sighed and looked at the boy dreamily; that smile that always made his stomach flutter.

“Are you gonna open up?” Michael called as he again knocked on the window, bringing Ashton out of his trance.

“Umm… yeah,” Ashton nervously pushed a strand of hair behind his ear as he mentally kicked himself.

He pushed the door open and stepped outside, only to find himself trapped between Michael and the car, as the blonde had placed his other hand on the car as well, the moment he had stepped out.

“Hi,” Michael whispered, his eyes roaming on Ashton’s face, studying him.

“Hey,” Ashton licked his lips as he shifted on his feet. Michael was dangerously close and that made Ashton kind of nervous; he was so close that Ashton could almost feel his breath on his face. “You skipping class too?”

“Umm…” Michael licked his lower lip and shrugged. “I’ve the bad boy reputation.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Ashton chuckled.

“You have such a cute laugh.”

Feeling his cheeks starting to heat up, Ashton turned his face to the side and tried to hide behind his curly locks. _‘Come on, Ash. Get a grip on yourself,’_ he told himself in his head. “So, umm… what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just, I don’t know,” Michael again shrugged and shifted closer to Ashton.

“You don’t know or you don’t wanna tell me?” Ashton raised an eyebrow at the boy who only kept smiling. He may have been nervous before but after a couple of minutes, Ashton’s nervousness vanished and he was ready to have a conversation with Michael, without turning red.

“Maybe I was following you,” Michael stated cheekily.

“Were you?” Ashton asked and ran his hands up Michael’s side, to place them on his shoulders.

“Yes,” Michael whispered and let his lips graze Ashton’s cheek before adding. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you since that night.”

“Really?” Ashton closed his eyes and smiled as Michael pressed light kisses to his cheek.

“Hmm…” Michael hummed.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the warm embrace of the other as Michael shifted his hands from above the car, to place them around Ashton’s waist. Ashton shifted backward and pressed his back against the car when Michael moved closer to him, pressing himself against the curly head. He opened his eyes to look into Michael’s green ones and instinctively wetted his lips when the blonde inched closer to him, enclosing his lips over Ashton’s moist ones. _‘Those lips,’_ Ashton thought. He had been dying to feel them again.

“You up for something fun?” Michael asked when they pulled away and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Umm…” Ashton licked his lips, not really knowing what to say. “What kind of fun?”

“My kind of fun,” Michael smiled wider.

Ashton’s lips curved upward into a smile when he looked at the blonde; his smile was so contagious. “Your kind?”

“Yes,” Michael nodded and took both of Ashton’s hands in his. “So, you up for it?”

“Ok,” Ashton grinned and leant in, pecking Michael’s lips. “Tell me about it.”

“No, I’ll rather show you,” Michael said in a flirty tone, his killer smile on.

On that Michael let go of Ashton’s hands and took a couple of steps backward before placing his hands on his hips and biting on his bottom lip. One of his hands left his hip and reached forward, motioning for Ashton to follow him as he spun on his heels and walked away from the other boy. Ashton raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Michael was up to, but followed Michael nonetheless. Chuckling as Michael gracefully moved his hips from side to side as he walked further away, Ashton quickly followed the boy as he did an ‘s’ turn and slipped behind a white car.

Ashton’s eyes widened when he saw the blonde, through the windows of the car, unbuttoning his plaid shirt, slowly loosening the buttons one by one. Looking around, the curly-haired lad made sure that there was no one around before quickly walking to where Michael was. _‘So, that’s what you meant; your kind of fun?’_ Ashton thought to himself and bent down to pick the discarded shirt. Bringing it to his nostril, he inhaled the scent; what a nice cologne. As he lifted his gaze up, Ashton’s eyes instantly searched for Michael who was no longer there. He chuckled when he noticed the blonde sitting on the hood of another car, his legs swinging simultaneously, and he motioned for Ashton to come forward. As Ashton took a few steps in his direction, Michael hopped off the car and moved behind another.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ashton let out a laugh and stared right at Michael. Michael, who was seductively striking different poses against a random car, occasionally running his hands up and down his bare chest. Ashton knew that they were going to be in trouble if they got caught but at that moment, he really did not care. So, he walked to the spot where Michael was sinfully dancing against somebody’s car while slipping out of his tight black jeans. The blonde chuckled and threw the jeans at Ashton, who caught it in time, and playfully slipped his thumb inside the waistline of his white underwear, pushing one side down slightly before pulling it back in place, while shaking his head.

“Stop being such a tease,” Ashton called out after the boy who was already walking away.

Ashton again followed the boy who had motioned for him to follow and stopped when he had reached his car. The curly head had to laugh at the situation; Michael had made Ashton follow him around the campus’ car park while he seductively moved around and stripped. And there he was, back to where they were at the beginning; Ashton’s car. Michael had indecently sprawled himself on the front of the car, with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, his hips never stopping their movements. The hand that was on his stomach slowly made its way further down and he took his penis around his fingers. That was when Ashton realised that Michael had also stripped out of his boxers, the last piece of clothing lying on the concrete floor, by the car.

Ashton stood there, frozen on the spot and eyes glued to the blonde, who was fisting his erection, in broad daylight, at university, on his car. He felt his knees weakened just by that sight. The hand that Michael had behind his head moved to his slightly parted lips and he took his index and middle between his lips, sucking on them. He locked eyes with Ashton as the fingers left his mouth and trailed down his chest, to stop just behind his balls. A gasp escaped his lips as he pushed the tip of his index inside of him. Ashton cursed as Michael parted his legs even wider and slid further down on the car, moaning loudly as he pleasured himself. As he felt his pants tightened, Ashton dropped Michael’s clothes to the floor and cupped himself through his jeans.

“What’s that sound?” Ashton creased his eyebrows when he heard a faint sound close by. He shook his head and tried to ignore it; he was probably just imagining. Then he heard it again and again. Ashton closed his eyes and sighed; his phone. Did it really had to ring at that specific time?

When Ashton opened his eyes again, he realised that he was still sitting inside his car, with his book in his lap. Growling, he got rid of his glasses and closed the book; he must have dozed off during his reading. And the dream; damn, it felt so real. _‘Really?’_ Ashton thought when he looked at the bulge in his jeans and tried to relax, mentally ordering it to go away. He threw his hands up in the air, in exasperation, when his body refused to listen to him. Deciding to go for a little walk, Ashton grabbed his book and bag and jumped out of the car; maybe some fresh air would help. He again opened the book, slipped on his headphones and walked away from the car park; the farther away from that place at that moment, the better it would be for him. Ashton raised an eyebrow when he found himself in front of a door and lifted his head to see that he was standing in front of the canteen. Shaking his head he turned on his heels and walked away; too many people in there. A smile played on his lips as he flipped through the pages and bobbed his head to the low music playing in his headphones.

“Hello there.”

Ashton halted when a tall figure stood in his way and cursed when he lifted his head. _‘Michael. Great, this is so fucking great,’_ Ashton thought and slid his headphones, so that it rested around his neck. For a second, a doubt crossed his mind; was he imagining again? He bit the inside of his cheeks and cursed inwardly when he tasted blood; ok, so he was not dreaming that time. He tried to breathe normally as Michael kept looking at him, a bright smile on his face.

“Umm… Ashton, are you there?” Michael chuckled and waved a hand in front of Ashton’s face when he got no reaction from the boy.

“Hi,” Ashton smiled back, closing his book.

“Did I startle you?”

“Yes… I mean, no. I was just engross in my book that I didn’t see you there.”

“Must be an interesting book,” Michael commented and tried to read the title but before he could, Ashton had shoved it in his bag.

“Nothing too interesting,” Ashton chuckled nervously. “So, umm… how have you been?”

“Not too bad,” Michael grinned. “Actually, I’m doing much better now that I caught up with you.

“What do you mean?” Ashton raised an eyebrow; was Michael flirting with him?

“You,” Michael twirled his index around Ashton curly hair before continuing. “You have been hiding from me.”

“Why would I hide from you,” Ashton laughed nervously. “I’ve no reason to.”

“I’ve noticed, trust me,” Michael stated and placed his hands on his hips, his smiled never faltering.

“Umm…”

“Two weeks ago, was it?” Michael asked and ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them.

“What was?” Ashton raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Your birthday. I hope it was up to your expectations.”

“It was amazing, thanks.” Ashton smiled as he again looked at the blonde and mumbled to himself. “More than I could have ever expected.”

“Really?”

“What?”

“I heard what you said,” Michael stated and shifted closer to Ashton.

“Umm…” Ashton was again at lost for word as he looked at the boy who was only inches away from him; he was so pretty.

“If you like me, why are you running away?” Michael asked as he studied Ashton properly. His curls framing his face perfectly, his green eyes, his smile, and his super cute laugh.

“I…” Ashton shifted on his feet; his nervousness apparent on his cheek, that were now a slightly pink. “I’m not running away from you.”

“It was a nice column, by the way,” the blonde chuckled.

“What?” Ashton raised an eyebrow; did Michael really see him that morning? “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right,” Michael shook his head. That was right, he did see Ashton running away from him that morning. He bit his lips and smiled; he was glad that he could have such an effect on the curly head because when Ashton had told him that they attended same university, he had hope that they would meet again.

Ashton gulped and tried to keep his calm as Michael reached forward and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. “I didn’t think you’d remember me, anyway.”

“How could I forget you? You were different,” Michael stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Different? What do you mean?” Ashton asked, mentally feeling kind of happy; Michael’s statement made him feel somewhat special.

“I don’t know but there’s something about you that I can’t really describe,” Michael licked his lips and looked straight into Ashton’s eyes.

Ashton found himself being drown into those big green eyes, so pretty, so captivating. He took a deep breath and warned himself not to forget that that was not a dream and that Michael was actually there. _‘Don’t act stupidly,’_ he told himself. “I didn’t think that I’d see you again,” Ashton casually said and eyed the boy who was now walking by his side. “You kind of disappeared for a while.”

“I was busy,” Michael stated and turned his head to the side, to face Ashton. “How’d you know that I was not around?”

“I don’t know,” Ashton shrugged and stopped in his track when he realised that the blonde was no longer by his side. He spun around and looked at the boy who had his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Have you been stalking me?” Michael asked and walked to the other boy, to wrap an arm around his neck.

“No,” Ashton huffed and bit his lower lip as he blushed a little. Truth was, he had always been _‘stalking’_ the other boy. Although to Ashton, it had never really been stalking; just one glimpse of Michael’s face would always brighten his day. “Why would I stalk you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you fancy me,” Michael whispered into Ashton’s ear, causing him to laugh at the ticklish sensation.

“I… huh… what?” Ashton stuttered, his cheeks turning redder.

“Do I make you nervous?” Michael asked, the hand that he had around the other’s neck, slid beneath the material of Ashton’s black tee and caressed his soft skin.

“What are you doing? Stop,” Ashton laughed nervously when a group of students passed by them.

“You want me to stop?”

“Yes,” Ashton breathed out in appreciation when Michael’s hand left his neck.

“You’re saying one thing and your body is saying something else,” Michael chuckled and motioned to the bulge in Ashton’s pants.

Ashton directed his gaze to where Michael was looking between his legs and muttered a series of curse words; he had completely forgotten about that. He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat, trying to shift the blonde’s attention back to him. Michael linked their fingers and they walked for a while, Michael flirting all the time and Ashton trying his best to keep up with the blonde’s cheeky comments.

“What are we doing here?” Ashton asked confusedly when he realised where they were. He raised an eyebrow when the blonde ignored him, to check around before locking the door. The curly head bit the inside of his cheek and asked again. “Michael, what are we doing in the bathroom?”

Michael turned around with a flirty grin and walking to the curly head. Without warning, he pushed Ashton against the wall and silenced him by crashing their lips together. The bag that Ashton had on his shoulder fell to the floor and Ashton’s hands found their way around the blonde’s neck, pulling him closer. Michael placed a hand on the tile wall, beside Ashton’s head, while his other hand trailed up the curly head’s thigh, to cup his ass. He hungrily sucked on Ashton’s bottom lip and slid his tongue past the other boy’s slightly parted lips when Ashton let out a gasp. Their mouth and tongue moved together in a slow rhythm and Michael smiled into the kiss when Ashton bucked his hips against his. Shaking his head, the blonde pulled away and took Ashton by the hand, guiding him to the counter, by the sink. He pushed the curly head onto the counter and pushed his legs apart before moving between them. Michael placed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips, while cupping the curly head’s erection, before moving away from the boy.

“Come back,” Ashton groaned at the loss of contact and Michael shook his head negatively as he took backward steps, his hips moving sensually from side to side, only to stop when his back hit the wall.

“No,” Michael smiled seductively.

Michael seized them hem of his plaid shirt and slightly lifted it up, giving Ashton a good view of his pale stomach, as he swayed his hips gracefully, slowly moving down and back up against the white tiled wall. With his cheeky smile on, he opened the first button, then the second, until he had them all undone. Very slowly, Michael pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the floor, he took little steps towards Ashton, whose eyes were locked on him, and undid his belt buckle and jeans before tossing them on the floor, next to the shirt.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered when it was getting harder for him to be in the tight confinement of his jeans.

Michael stopped right in front of Ashton and pulled the curly head’s t-shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside. He swiped a hand behind Ashton’s head and guided the boy’s mouth to his nipple, an action that Ashton complied with, without any hesitation. Throwing his head backward as Ashton’s mouth played with the hardened bud, Michael reached forward and unbuttoned his jeans. He slightly lifted Ashton off the counter and pulled the jeans down his legs, along with his underwear. Ashton’s kisses trailed up Michael’s neck, to his jaw, to take the blonde’s lips between his again. He pulled away and looked into Michael’s eyes before hopping off the counter and getting on his knees in front of the blonde.

He slipped his fingers under the waistline of Michael’s black boxers and pushed them down his legs before placing a wet kiss to the blonde’s hipbone. Ashton moved one of his hand and placed it behind Michael’s leg, while his other hand wrapped itself around Michael’s erection. He fisted it a few times before bringing it to his lips, running his tongue over its head. Ashton smiled when he looked up to Michael’s face; he had his head tilted backward, his lips were slightly parted as small moans escaped them. The blonde bucked his hips forward and Ashton eagerly opened his mouth, taking Michael’s penis all the way in. Placing his hands on the counter, behind Ashton to steady himself, Michael slowly thrusts his hips forward and into Ashton’s mouth.

Michael reached out and pushed away the strand of hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead before cupping Ashton’s cheeks and pulling him back up. He took Ashton’s lips between his, kissing him senseless while pushing the boy onto the counter again. Michael pulled away and pressed their forehead together, while one of his hands fisted himself and the other pumping Ashton’s penis at the same time. His eyes roamed over the curly head’s face, taking in his feature; his eyes shut tight, his lower lip between his teeth as he sucked on them, and his eyes slowly fluttered open when Michael pulled away.

Ashton eyed the other boy as he scrambled through his jeans, shortly coming back with a condom. He tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled the rubber onto his length as he looked around, searching for something. Moving back between Ashton’s parted legs, Michael reached behind the curly head and squirted a generous amount of hand gel in the palm of his hand and coated himself with it. The blonde positioned himself to Ashton’s entrance and placed his hands on the boy’s hips before slowly pushing himself in. Ashton instantly shut his eyes and let out a moan at the intrusion.

Taking a minute to adjust to the feeling, Ashton rotated his hips and opened his eyes again, looking at the blonde as he dived in and out of Ashton. He gripped Michael’s wrist tightly as the other boy’s pace sped up, going faster and faster with each forward thrust. One of Michael’s hands left Ashton’s hip and he wrapped his fingers around Ashton’s erection, pumping him at the same rhythm as his hip thrusts. A few minutes later, Ashton tensed his muscle around Michael as he spilt his load all over the blonde’s hand. Michael seductively brought his fingers to his lips and licked the come off of them, smiling when Ashton pulled him down for a kiss. Clenching his muscles a few more times around Michael was enough to send the boy over the edge and he dropped his weight over Ashton as he tried to catch his breath.

A couple of seconds later, Michael pulled away and slipped the condom off his penis, tossing it in the bin. He moved to sink and washed his hands before turning his attention back to the boy who had his eyes on him the whole time. Smiling, he moved back to Ashton and pecked his lips. “Shall we get dressed?” he mumbled against Ashton’s lips.

Ashton pulled away and nodded; as much as he wanted to stay there with Michael, he knew that they could not spend all day in the toilet. He smiled when Michael handed him his clothes, which he gladly accepted, and quickly slipped into them. Turning around, he took a look at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair.

“Don’t worry, you’re all good,” Michael whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist from behind, pressing their cheeks together.

“You done?”

“Yeah.” Michael placed a kiss to the curly head’s cheek before pulling away and returning Ashton his phone. “So, I’ll see you around?”

“You’re leaving,” Ashton raised an eyebrow. “Again.”

Michael who was already walking to the door, turned around and smiled. “I’ve slipped my number on your phone. Give me a call when you wanna hang out,” Michael walked to Ashton and pecked his lips before turning to leave again.

Smiling, Ashton flipped through his phone and bit his lips; Michael had indeed saved his number on there. He took a look at Michael from behind and grinned as an idea popped in his head. Ashton pressed on the dial button and placed the device to his ear.

“Hello?” Michael said into the speaker.

“Hey, you wanna hang out?” Ashton chuckled.

Michael again turned around and looked at the other boy, shaking his head. He reached a hand forward, motioning for the other to come over. “Come on,” he smiled and wrapped an arm around Ashton’s waist, placing a kiss to his lips before exiting the bathroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha!!!  
> Thoughts?


End file.
